


大众情人

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, all Cú Chulainn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer/Waver Velvet, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 5





	大众情人

“所有的一切都该怪他和他的嘴唇。”  
卫宫士郎曾经这么想。  
“所有的一切都该怪他和他的亲吻。”  
卫宫士郎如今这样想。

他从不知道感受到死亡接近会这么“恐怖”，当他还未接触到“根源”，圣杯战争首先向他露出了红色的野兽眼睛和枪尖，高声警告他正在向无可救药的地狱走去。但是，卫宫士郎为此而生，他已经燃烧殆尽可怜的理智已经不能拉紧头脑中即将发作的病症，但他的的确确差点死在盛大晚会开幕前，被看守在门口的那只野兽。  
——命运之夜，野兽曾经趴在将要死亡的卫宫士郎身上，亲吻过冰冷的嘴唇。  
那时卫宫士郎已经失去了大部分感官，大部分景象已经模糊不清，因此他只记得那人面露嘲讽，与他脸面贴合极为相近，好像要逼着他把那双红瞳里巩膜的纹路数个清楚，记得直到永远。  
他永远忘不了他嘲讽的笑和他的吻，就算未来他们再见面，甚至在卫宫士郎进入他的身体，射出精液的那一刻，他记不得这个人高潮的表情，却只想到他曾经远远在操场就锁定了卫宫士郎的心脏，在楼道将迦耶伯格刺进体内，以及……那连绵不绝，讽刺的笑容和红润嘴唇留下的吻。  
Lancer，库兰的猛犬，爱尔兰的光之子，库·丘林曾经赐予垂死之人一个轻蔑的唇吻。

“我说过，要和他做爱就滚出厨房。”  
年轻的卫宫士郎看到他进来，涨红了脸想要从Lancer手底下挣脱出去，但这男人力气大的很，他半眯着眼睛望了一眼Archer，嘴唇还黏在对方的嘴上头，一只手臂绕到卫宫士郎背后将他按在胸前，叫他只能像被逮住的猫一样发出含糊不清的叫声，Lancer将吻持续了几秒钟，终于放开了御主。  
“好啦，我们马上就到客厅。”他轻松地说。“这有什么差别吗？”Archer的心情变得更差了。  
“放我做饭，Lancer！”卫宫士郎叫起来，Lancer夹着他拖到桌子旁边，笑眯眯地去摸他鼓起来的裤裆：“这不是很精神嘛，让那个混蛋去做菜，你只需要躺着，享受饭前运动。”  
他拉开卫宫士郎的裤链，不由分说含在嘴里，他便没立场再哼唧着拒绝性爱，再过了几秒就开始不由自主地呻吟着把住男人的脑袋。Archer耳朵里满是侮辱他厨房的黏糊口水声和人类交配发出的喊叫，这声音正在进一步地蚕食他所剩无几的耐心，手底下的菜原本要拿来做炖菜，现在只能当做烤鱼上面的香料之一。  
卫宫士郎射出来了，他仰着脑袋，沉浸在高潮里，像个毛头小子。  
他的确是个毛头小子。  
卫宫士郎从地上爬起来，急着扣裤子，Lancer抹去嘴角挂着的精液，当着他的面从拇指舔去，又转过头来，看着Archer把面包从篮子里拿出来，喉结夸张地滚动了一下。  
Archer从隔断后头走出来，抓住他的T恤和卫宫士郎的胳膊，将他俩推进杂物间。  
“为什么你看起来很嫉妒？”Lancer说，他很喜欢卫宫士郎头发的手感，这会正抓着士郎的头发揉个不停：“这有什么好沮丧的！老实说，你们做的菜味道都差不多，我喜欢！”  
“闭上你的狗嘴。”Archer说，他用力拉上门，掐着他的下颌，将站起来的Lancer往深处推，“别叫我狗，Archer。”他并不喜欢在兴致盎然的时候被人打一拳，但Archer在说这句话的时候撩起T恤揉捏着他的乳头，男人立刻瘫软在了蒲团中央，快乐地握住他的手臂求他用力掐弄，张开双腿任由他卡在阴茎上头，恬不知耻地磨蹭以获取快感，“对对，就是那里，揉我，啊……”  
“你是要干他，还是去做饭？”  
Archer问卫宫士郎，年轻人正沮丧地捂着脸，裤子拉链还没拉上，他清楚地看见他又勃起了。  
“我有拒绝的余地吗？”不经世事的愣头青，愤怒的涅索斯正用棕眼睛撇他，索性脱了裤子走过来，轻轻握住男人朝他伸去的右手。Lancer脑子已不大清楚了，仅凭本能将上衣扒下来，被“卫宫士郎”脱了精光，在松软的垫子上伸展躯干，任由Archer捣进下体的腔室中，肛肉紧紧地裹住他的手指。  
作为男人，他的身体有些过于柔韧了，简直和猫不相上下。卫宫士郎想，他托着Lancer的屁股，英灵不会留下伤痕，他像一具刻着受难奴隶的白色雕塑——“你会给自己刮体毛吗，Lancer？”他问。  
“哼嗯……我们都会这么干的，难道不应该吗？”Lancer的声音又黏又稠，仿佛蘸了枫糖浆塞进耳朵，卫宫士郎用指甲摩擦他小腹那一块光滑如牛奶的皮肤，男人呻吟的声音拔高了一个程度，“啊！那里很痒！别摸……呜，Archer！”  
“抱歉。”抑止力说，将撑开肛口的三根手指并拢，抬高Lancer的大腿。他又发出一长串哀鸣，大腿皮肉发着抖，阴茎顺着重力歪到一边，可怜兮兮地喷出前列腺液，“那是我刚晾干放进来的蒲团……”  
“这家伙躺过以后，你觉得它们还有机会继续放着吗？”Archer说。  
卫宫士郎抓住他的茎干，男人胡乱摇摆头颅，捧着年轻人的头颅抬起脑袋接吻。鼻腔里飘逸出一些满足的咕哝，随着卫宫士郎为他撸动声音忽大忽小，接着，他急促地哼了几声，主动结束了这个让人窒息的吻。  
“别、别拿我当出气筒，尤其是我的、屁股。”他气喘吁吁，Archer扶着自己的阴茎，没有回答，正将龟头后最粗壮的一段送进甬道，Lancer看起来又痛又爽，Archer捅得他小声惨叫却又用力地扒住腿弯以便于雄性器官进入内部。  
他已经很习惯被人这么对待了，脖颈后仰，完全将性器包裹入口腔，另个粗暴地操坏他的后穴，享用身下唯一一个洞窟，由于来人快速擦过前列腺高潮，被干得口角流涎，意识不清，只会敞开大腿要求更多。  
人们都喜欢在他身上索取快乐。卫宫士郎抱着那人上头躯体，又一次品味喷射后舒适感觉从根茎蔓延至头脑，他还被掐着腰杆索取，Archer只顾捅穿肠道，两颊发红，抚摸枪兵的腿弯，捏起肚脐周围的软肉。  
他只是看着【卫宫士郎】行动，听闻男人训斥淫叫，涣散意识，轻松划过鼓动背脊，摸索着牵引盲人的缰绳。  
金箍掉在一边，深蓝色发丝落下，与白泥粘连，那人脸上还落了几滴干涸精斑，瘫在蒲团里不想动，垂软性器下就是往外涌出白液的肛穴。Archer用手堵住肛口，将他双腿倒翻过去，叫自己射去的精液灌进体腔，Lancer不满地蠕动，抓住Archer的衣领，“我们现在不需要珍惜魔力。”他哑着声音。  
他没有回话，勉强扯了把嘴角。整场性爱中他都没有与Lancer对话，他听见前方传来一声嗤笑，不用看也知道他又露出了那表情。  
“我要出去了，随你想什么。”他提起裤子走出去，似乎征用了卫宫士郎的洗漱间。  
“他说的对，你只是想把精液留在他身体里。”卫宫士郎说，“你应该了解他的性子……他就是会找所有人做爱。”  
“不，我不知道他在想什么。”Archer立即回答，“我不理解他也不理解你。”  
“……对啊，你不理解我，否则你怎么会想杀我。”卫宫士郎翻了个白眼，单脚蹦跶着把头从衣服里拉出来，“相比之下，我才是那个容易被他欺骗的家伙，可是我都看出来他没认真谈一场的想法，你却想认真对待。”  
“我真羡慕你和他接过吻还没有胡思乱想，也许这就是我们不同的地方，没有谁在要杀死你的时候还会吻你。”  
“是啊，就算是他也不会。”卫宫士郎随口回一句，突然顿住，“我是说……我没有，他没有那么做……难道说他——”  
“别再提起那件事让我烦心了。”Archer撑起大腿往外走，“所以我不理解他，我要知道这是为什么。”  
“呃、这很好？”他用了比平时大的力气关门，卫宫士郎被这声音吓了一跳，“他怎么会这样做？为什么？”  
为什么他单单只吻过死前的【卫宫士郎】？

所有的一切都要怪他该死的滥情。  
卫宫士郎想。他提着那人要求的几瓶酒从码头找到教堂，他则坐在神父最喜欢的祷告桌上岔开双腿，被一根粗大的按摩棒顶得小腹鼓突，支撑不住手臂，看Archer拉开大门，便求救似的看他。  
“呀，Archer君，耽误你的时间可真不好意思。”未来暴君，最古之王的前身彬彬有礼，满含歉意，Archer听不出他有哪一句话不是真心。他不过刚刚与祷告桌持平，抱住Lancer小臂，帮他把天之锁扯下一圈，并没有摘下口枷的意思。  
“他有些太风趣了，我想多留他一阵。很快我就会变回去，虽然没法享受，但看看也很不错。”  
“混账小子！”Lancer得了解放，飞快把嘴上的东西扯下来，一边大声喊，一边哆哆嗦嗦从祈祷桌上摔下去，“Fuck You！”  
“在教堂大声说脏话不是个好主意。”吉尔伽美什把他扶起来，和他接吻，然后走进花园看不见了。  
“那个大的更难应付，操……”Lancer把那东西从下身拔出去，被触电般的快感弄得勾紧脚趾，半天才缓过来，“抱歉Archer，我答应早点过去接大河姐，让我来拿酒。”  
“你先把自己搞干净，我可不想让来祷告的人把你揍得半死。”Archer换了个手提酒，他们都不喜欢吉尔伽美什，不论哪个年龄。如果不是他滥情，他不至于被一个孩童捆起来欣赏媚态。“如果我再晚些来，你恐怕要被他用玩具操到晕过去。”  
“我怎么知道他这个时间在教堂？”Lancer抱怨，他没有留恋，立刻用魔力新换了一身衣服，走出祈祷桌背后，“比起被他和那个神父一起干，我倒觉得用玩具更解脱。”  
“所以你还是享受的，”他说，“你觉得只要他们干你，你就可以忍受，不论用什么方式。”  
“如果你不能逃离，为什么不去享受？”Lancer说。  
神血统让他无法挣脱天之锁，令咒让他无法反抗荒唐命令，他终归是和他不一样的……卫宫士郎想。从他仅剩的一些记忆中回望，库·丘林很少将他表露出的情绪付诸行动，他只是一直在执行命令，不论他有多讨厌它，所以他从未背叛言峰绮礼，正如他从不背叛他的国家。  
他觉得无所谓了一些，毕竟他们的理念完全相悖，身处的环境也不同，他的星星冷酷地决定了他所处的环境和行进轨道，令他匍匐着爬行于活着与死去的玫瑰路里，外人只看得到头顶的鲜花香气，他却被荆棘刺伤，抬头也无法观赏同样景色。  
你真觉得自己跟他所行进道路不同吗？Archer揉了揉额角，他不再去想炮火、杀戮和死亡，但除此之外别无其他，只有那人俯身垂下来的深蓝发丝尖端闪着月亮的光芒。  
那晚他们都喝了酒，酣畅淋漓地做了几回，Lancer不会说谎，也不会违反约定，他的确说过今晚都用来应付他的性欲，于是库·丘林便和卫宫士郎在交合的状态下灵体化，滚进后院。男人骑坐的样子几乎和那晚一模一样，不同的只有他现在正在被干，卫宫士郎看着他潮红面庞，想要记下来，大脑，硬盘拒绝相应他的要求。他接受了Lancer的索吻，那唇火热而潮湿，舌头黏稠滑腻，津液顺势流下，狼犬收起利齿，用体内无牙肉口吮住Archer的性器。  
他发现自己仅仅记住了吻的滋味。

库·丘林此人，不知廉耻，不惧道德伦理，只为满足自身情欲，仅仅只是和无交集的女性一夜情，他也会和她深情吻别。  
“哦……”凛捂住嘴巴，一点点往外挪动，想从玄关跑出去。  
Archer没有拦她，他就这么站在那两人面前看着他们，女人睁开金色眼睛，望着他，将Lancer从身上推开。  
Archer不在意他找了谁，但他不喜欢Lancer当着其他家人的面和某位成员接吻，尽管Alter已经不是那个“Saber”，但Lancer早上才在花店与女人吻别。他心急得令人不适，让人怀疑除了交配没什么可以勾起他的趣味。  
你不当与人深情亲吻。卫宫士郎说。  
“你嫉妒了？我不知道未来人会这么古板，尤其是你。”Lancer慵懒地支在桌子上。  
Alter同意他的念头，“Archer，他很强大，足矣。”她伸手抓住Lancer的臂膀，试图再得到他的嘴唇，Lancer大方地给予唇舌掌控权：“唔……汉堡的味道。”  
“如果你想吃汉堡，大可以让我做给你吃，而不是去他嘴里尝味道。”  
“不，Archer，你不明白这味道，强大的味道。”他们接吻，舌齿缠绵。女性亲吻时不免温柔些，红龙后裔自身已拥有许多簇拥，因此她吻得足够克制礼貌，Lancer通常也是绅士的，他被动地让狮王将口腔仔仔细细探查一番，任由她掐着下巴。  
是Archer再次把他从他人嘴边扯开，“我会和凛聊聊这件事，不必担心。”她说，“Archer，你尽管问责他。”  
“是他告诉你的？”Archer说，被他压在身下的男人不明所以，“什么？”  
“我要出去，会给你带一份热狗，Lancer。”  
Lancer自觉情形不对，朝卫宫士郎讨好地假笑，企图从他手底下逃出去——Archer反手把他翻转按倒在地，从裤子缝隙探到穴眼里，“你吃了什么药？嗯？我声明，这次是她主动要跟我做，你管错人了妈妈！”  
他在地上翻滚，试图把他踢开，正好顺了Archer剥离外套，将双手关进牢笼。  
你不当以此态度深情亲吻他人。他干进男人身体，一腔柔顺穴肉驯服地包裹纠缠，粉红肠肉顺着阴茎退出缠绕在性器末端，Lancer撅着屁股淫叫。  
他听见自己的喘息，于是他俯下身去抱住此人肩膀，期望他从没有于人死前赐予亲吻。他因此嫉妒【卫宫士郎】，以至于记恨过甚已经忘了如何与他对峙，所以他捂住对方的嘴，拒绝了Lancer的求吻。  
“Archer，你想要什么？”他在交合间隙问，“你仇恨他们吗？仇恨她们能得到我的吻？如果你想要我认真，我可以用力地亲吻你，一次，两次，无数次，你想要多少都可以。”  
“不——我看出来你不是想认真。Archer，你到底想得到什么？得到我的什么？”又来了，那种眼神，那种轻蔑的神情，蠕虫吐出黏液，于尘世土壤下蠢动。他就那样看着他，“我不希望听到‘真心’这个词。”  
那正是我想要的。卫宫士郎想，他拔出性器，Lancer颤抖了一阵，下体精液喷了一身。他不再理会其人呼喊，径直走出去，走出了卫宫邸，去找刚才逃走的御主。  
他想要知道他如何对待他的吻。

“不好。”在他身旁的家伙竖起头顶的耳朵，汗毛倒立，接着他丢下钓鱼竿，“我们下次再比，我可没认输……总之我要走了，回见Archer。”  
卫宫士郎的古怪态度在迦勒底得到了延续，托记忆延续的祸，库·丘林曾经的好事两人都记得一清二楚。他们做爱的次数也少得可怜，Lancer那饥渴症般的亲吻癖好不在此刻播映，仅有几次被操至高潮时，他手脚并用勾住床单，脖颈后仰袒露喉结，阴茎泄了一回，一直从大腿沾到锁骨，鼻涕口水流了一枕头，只会发出不成调的呻吟，偶被人强行拓宽了穴道，用手抠挖前列腺时会发出沙哑哭喊，下体潮喷般吐出黏液。  
他的身体变得敏感，几乎散发出实质性的熟烂气味。他每晚都有约，迦勒底与他关系亲密的男性无不品尝过后穴的滋味，卫宫士郎开始厌恶他所表现出的形态，即将腐烂的鲜肉，滋味鲜香却能闻出丑恶味道，如同他所把持的散发死亡味道的迦耶伯格。  
他把热吻发扬光大，在御主面前也不掩饰个人癖好，甫一见面便约定御主成年后要与他上床；或是主动挑起性话题，凯尔特一流从者便心中清明，晚餐后并肩走开；更不必说折磨为乐的弓阶黄金王和寻欢的法老王不理会他人请求，强行将他拖去卧房，出来时不免伤痕累累，疲倦不堪。唯一躲避的除了梅芙便是卫宫士郎一人。  
他的三个半身同样继承了他那放浪的本性，但Caster识时务，他自不同的世界线归来，对他们之间的冷战称得上无视，且只私下里约会几位固定情人。若不是Archer撞见他躲在保管室和值班的罗宾汉接吻，他还以为除了影弓他只和Caster的吉尔伽美什做爱。Protyple似乎还未与潘德拉贡以外的情人上升到性爱层面，狂王比他们更被动，他和阿比盖尔仅仅是因为她一次穿越异闻带受过刺激，Alter成了牺牲者。情形虽特殊了些，他却因此常常往返阿比盖尔的房间，不晓得仍旧被迫亦或邀约。  
卫宫士郎不常了解自己，对Shadowm和狂人了解比陌路人高不到哪去，影从者沉浸在昨日绝境，对感情和性事迷惑不解，Alter神出鬼没，不用Archer开口主动避着他们走，能不表露态度就绝不表露，他和狂王的关系说不明道不清，反倒像如今他们关系恶化的连锁反应——【卫宫士郎】拿不准，也没想过他的意见。  
影从者负责转告他对于Caster的问询，他的困惑不同于一个侧目，自身的割裂感胜于其他情绪，污泥或多或少影响了他的处事行动，使他在做实际行动时更偏向凯尔特的光之子——不做思考，只顾猛冲——原本Archer是想让他做些委婉叙说，他倒好，将他们的对话原原本本说个透彻，然后把Caster憋不住笑了几次都全数传达回来。  
“你不用和我说他笑起来脸上有几道皱纹，真的，除了你没人会在意那事。”Archer用手掌遮住眼睛，“……好吧，他只是告诉我‘我和Lancer不同’，便再也不做评价。”影子这么说到，“之于你，之于我的提问，他都是这么回答。我不明白他的意思……他真的是库·丘林吗？”  
“他前脚和吉尔伽美什接吻，后脚就找到你房间做爱，我可不信迦勒底有第二个英灵能做到。”Archer说。“算了……他不过是不想朝我袒露那恶毒勾当，就算他从未吻过【卫宫士郎】，也是会记得Lancer干了什么事。”  
“也许只是他一时兴起。”影从者小声说。“他那时——只机械性地为言峰绮礼服务。”他立刻便发觉了那语言的矛盾性，不再往下说去，“Caster认真地对待他们，也这样亲吻我。我不懂。也许Caster是对的，他和Lancer不一样，我也不一样。”  
于是他开始尝试隔绝凯尔特人，回归至曾经并不混乱的开端，从心灵上进行交流。可那样却使得他们相见的时间更少了，仅剩下御主令他们前往特异点与异闻带战斗那一点空隙，他来不及与他说个不清不楚，深切研讨质问。又由于那人本身就觉得他莫名其妙，索性日常断绝了他们来往，连吃食也托Caster送来单人间去。  
古代人的愚钝大脑和落后思维，也会让他们的对话困难重重。Archer这样想，不管事实如何，保持如此思维更符合历史逻辑。  
好歹，Lancer对他的敌意略有削减（他本也是那种健忘性格），偶有见面还会向他挑衅，不再带有那种令人迷醉的性交气味，他终于觉得自己可以好好与他谈论那唇吻为何意。  
他们比赛钓鱼之前是Lancer主动找了他。枪兵看起来余怒未消，提着鱼竿撞上要去厨房的卫宫士郎，几句轻视话语就让Archer重新想起他的荒唐事，继而抛下厨房的工作，跟着他一路走去特异点的河边坐下。等他回忆起自己的本职工作时，Lancer已经钓起了第十条鲑鱼。  
“哈，你很担心食堂里那两位美丽的女士？烦恼都写在脸上了。”  
玉藻猫和布狄卡都是值得托付的伙伴，不必急着回去查看食堂是否已经一团糟。他这么说了，Lancer挑起眉头，做出无所谓的样子。下午的日光晒在他俩头顶，舒服得紧，河水发出悸动声响，“我有事要和你说。”  
“怎么，终于看不下去我滥情？”他懒洋洋地回答，“‘滥情’，真是个难听的字眼，喜欢就去找人做爱，究竟哪里不对劲？”  
“……唉，我并不想苛责你滥情，只是你不应当对任何人都动情去吻。”若说他的亲吻只吝啬予青睐者，那么他则过于违背誓言了。  
“我可没想那么多，这有什么好分辨动情与不动情的？”Lancer根本没读出他包含的意思，转头抱怨弓兵神经脆弱，看不得恋情表露。  
“你还不明白么？我不在乎有哪些人会干你的屁股，我只想知道你究竟怎么看待人类的爱和情感。”  
他刚要回答，忽地竖起头顶两只毛茸茸的动物耳朵，皮毛倒立，紧张地聆听着什么。接着他丢下钓鱼竿，“我们下次再比，我可没认输……总之我要走了，今晚见Archer。”  
当他说出这句话时，通常意味着他想要和弓兵做了。Archer见他前脚跑出去，后脚梅芙手拿一瓶蜂蜜酒紧紧跟上。一出闹剧，他摇摇头，拾起那人落在此地的钓鱼竿，提起那筐主体为鲑鱼的鱼篓。  
当天晚上迦勒底吃了一顿丰盛的三文鱼宴。Lancer没有出现在餐厅里，不知道跑去了哪儿，许是想趁此机会再找人云雨一番。  
Archer没有多想，留在餐厅收拾完厨余垃圾后才回到卧室，时间尚早，他还可以躺在床上休息一会，今晚Lancer恐怕不会让他有机会睡觉，尽管从者不需要睡眠，在对峙库·丘林时，他总是感受到一种不可抑制的兴奋，这种兴奋则会损耗他的精力。

某种外界响动惊醒了弓兵，他把头从被子里微微抬起，一瞬间以为是哪里来的野兽闯进他的屋子，那人呼吸粗重，拖着沉重步伐往屋里闯，像是将身体从地上往浴室方向拖。  
“你去了吉尔伽美什那儿？”他发觉自己的鼻音很重，时间恐怕不早了，“嗯。”Lancer有气无力地回了声，“我要先清理一下自己。”  
他的嗓子哑得厉害，黄金王今晚没少折磨他，Lancer实在有些撑不住他的爱好，他走进了浴室，瘫倒在马桶上，就那么坐着，一直坐到Archer从外面冲进来。  
“……老天。”他说，Lancer抬起眼皮，盯着他白色的头发——他看不太清楚这个黑乎乎男人的其他地方，只能盯着头发，“你都不知道说句什么吗？”  
他疼得提不起力气说话，左侧肩膀一直到脖子，整块血肉全部缺失，得亏他能用点其他手段进行对话，否则他甚至别想提出要求。血流了一地，Archer直接向他的身体输送魔力治疗，他虚弱地呵出一口气，手臂被托着穿过对方肩膀，半靠在Archer身上。  
“只因为从者死不了，他就可以这么对待你么？”他神色阴恻，显然对此类行为极不赞同。“若是其他什么人……我指没有战斗续行一类未受致命伤就能活下去的，他兴许会手下留情，可他就是看上我性命足够卑贱。”他这么自嘲道。  
有自尊心的常人都不像他这样讽刺自己。Archer想到，真是条可怜的看门犬，为着服从命运安排，连尊严都抛去不见。“你需要洗个澡。”他说，“伤口好得差不多了。”  
那人仍没什么气力，要Archer把他架进浴缸，打开喷头帮助清洗躯体，颓唐者发丝散落，如同落水狗可怜兮兮地攀着缸沿，Lancer死了一般仰躺在里头，手臂搁在地板上积攒行动力。隔了一会他把头抬起来，弯腰坐在水中，抬手撩起垂至眼底的头发，捂起眼睛，捏住两眶太阳穴。  
“这模样是你本性作怪，自作自受。”他忍不住这样说，随后又觉着这话太过火，“我不想这个时候与你争论不休。”Lancer说，“我迫于无奈被他带走，你叫我怎样抗拒天之锁呢……放下这个话题吧。”  
他后穴还淌着浊液，肛口肿大，恐怕是被什么东西撕裂了。他在Archer帮助下笨拙地抬起腰杆，将柔嫩腔道里清洗干净，躺进Archer卧房中央那块棺材板。他的体温低得可怕，缩进被窝后主动抱着了最近热源，Archer身体僵直，半天才接受得了凯尔特人与他如此贴近。  
原本定好的性爱当然告吹，谈话更是反人类。那么他是如何所想、如何对待这亲昵态度呢？亦或对任何人他都会伸手拥抱，汲取他人热度，就和他亲吻的态度一样，思维路过此处，卫宫士郎对枪兵所行行为感觉不齿，尽管他先前治愈，此刻正抱着那浪子躯壳，冰冷指头揣在头颅后骨，对他人夺走温暖毫无怨言。

“那么这个话题迟早会被提起。”  
卫宫士郎说道，“从你半夜逃走的那一刻就注定了。”  
他半夜堵在餐厅里就是为了抓个现行。Lancer两天从自己的其他职阶那儿讨不到饭吃，迟早会溜进厨房找食，他料到Archer会把钓鱼那会的疑问提起，又不愿回答，半夜就从卫宫士郎的房间跑到Berserker的卧房打地铺，差点被Alter一枪捅死在床尾。  
德鲁伊在晚餐上跟贤明的黄金王提起这事时笑得直不起腰，幸灾乐祸全写在脸上。  
“Caster那混蛋……我不想回答你的问题，那会让我觉得你根本不把我当人看。”Lancer发觉自己没地方可逃，躲在厨房冰柜旁边咬牙切齿，“你到底发了什么疯，非要手把手教我怎么改掉亲人的习惯？”  
“只有‘神’才热衷于玩弄人类感情，你的行为不能令我信服还存在人的思维。”  
“你在诡辩，真令我感到可笑，”枪兵说，“厌弃他人散播爱意，自己却不吝啬当位花花公子，仅仅因为见了我喜欢以热吻为开头结尾？”  
“好歹我不会同时与多人有染，”Archer说，“何不承认自己是个追逐性交的生物，省得我来忧愁某一个人不懂情爱，如人神皆非的怪物，只晓得在男女之间发泄欲望，人类的尊严和价值观轻飘与纸张无异。若要加以比对，我便当了你的耶稣，我要训诫道：你悔改罢！”

这话甫一出口，光之子神色忽地扭转过来，阴云笼罩了太阳，要提它为“愤恨”并不超过。但他敏锐地察觉到那情绪不是冲着这个新生圣子而来。  
“你是对的。”他的声音极快地小下去。卫宫士郎听不清他在说什么，“Lancer？”  
“我说！你是！对的！”他突然朝他怒吼，并且伸出胳膊去，“看！看看这身体！它是那么像一个人类，里面却装着一个不是人也不属于神的灵魂！”  
“我一直在学习你们的行为，学习你们怎么相处，但到死我的漏洞也残留了太多。你们人类定义我只是连名字也无法取得的‘英雄’，存活在神秘开始消退时期的畸形产物，这就是为何有Berserker存在。你们很脆弱，身体和思维都是，我已经……已经足够小心翼翼地对待艾米尔，斯卡哈和康诺尔。”他往前挪动两步，攥起拳头似要前进威胁，中途捶了一把切肉桌，“但我做不到承认自己已经为了一个人类，而这也不是你可以指责我的理由。抑止力的傀儡——你大可以定义自己为那一神教的一体圣人，因为你的本性已透露出人的高尚，同时你因其纯粹高尚变成了一个符号，你被定下的符号在那时正是被称为‘英雄’。  
符号无资格作为单一的人类定义——库·丘林尚且有一个形态独具，符号却连名讳都失去了，甚至不如一个非人非神的怪物。那么你又有什么资格苛责同类呢，耶稣基督？”  
“因为我尚且感到羞辱，”卫宫士郎回答，狂躁的怒火将他嘴角上拉，露出嘲讽冷笑，仇恨牙齿，“如若同类让你感到讨嫌，那你为何还要找我做爱？为何要像和面对其他人类一样亲吻我，甚至在杀死我的时候还要那么做？”  
他终究还是给这愚笨的脑子做了些提醒。  
“……所以你只是想问这个？你怕我知道你问的缘由因此按下不表？”Lancer想评价些什么，比如你真他妈是个婊子，或者你真他妈会隐瞒事实。可是该死的，他的确不知道如何回答他的问题，唯独这件事，对于库·丘林来讲是个无法回复的质问。  
“我无法回答你的问题，因为我不知道。”他决定实话实说，“可能你觉得我故意要嘲笑你，或者是对蝼蚁的玩弄，别摇头，你肯定这么想。但是，我没有想，我只是在想：‘哦，有个看见了英灵的学生‘，那么我得去杀了他，顺便在他变成尸体以前亲一亲他。”  
“可能我已经察觉到他的不同，察觉到他就是你，那种，朦胧感。可能吧，但我不知道我为什么要那么做。”  
他哗啦一声坐在半开的椅子上，桌腿被他的体重扑得弯折。  
“谁知道我当时想了什么呢？”他说。  
“谁知道呢？”  
“我不在乎。”  
“所以你就因为这个生气？”库·丘林说，瞪着他，“明天别和Master说我认识你，你今年几岁了？”  
“吻我。”  
“哈？”  
“我说，你，Lancer，库·丘林，现在吻我。”  
“等等你你你你知道自己在说啥吗？要我现在把南丁格尔跟阿斯克勒皮俄斯一起叫来锯开你的脑袋吗？”  
他又想沿着桌角溜走，Archer抓住他的盔甲，将他搂抱回来亲吻。  
“你真的不用去看看？真的吗？好吧……好吧，我承认不知道你究竟讨厌我什么，我只是随口胡说，”Archer将身体重量全部压在他的身体上，也不知道开了什么窍。Lancer只得哄孩子一样拍拍他的后背，Archer的行为实在令他难以揣测琢磨，就像现在，他突然便主动提起要给他做夜宵。  
他只有心情好了才愿意专门给库·丘林做饭。枪兵摸着下巴，想试探一下他究竟好到什么程度：“做份意面吧。”  
“可以，还要其他的吗？”  
“你到底有没有发烧……再加份锡纸鲑鱼。”  
“好。”  
“再要一份蛋糕，我要草莓多些。”  
“不行，半夜不能摄入太多糖分。”弓兵重新板起脸回绝。  
“我也没想你会做。”Lancer立刻说。“我明天要和另外一个你做爱。”  
“你想去Alter那里送死我不拦着。”  
“我命硬。”

Lancer在Archer那里留宿的时间变多了。有不少人庆幸他们的关系突然缓和下去（因为卫宫心情不好的时候饭菜质量也会下降），他四处亲人的癖好改不过来，好在卫宫变得非常宽容，对Lancer在饭前当众与人接吻也视若无睹。  
他识趣地没去找底特律来的卫宫，影从者莫名被选为替代，在早饭后从被含住唇舌到枪兵离去都没明白发生了什么。晚上他和Caster欢爱完毕，清洁工作已到达尾声时才迷惑不解地将话说了。  
“嗯……算来你和他没有年龄的差别，会困惑为何他们突然和好也在情理中。”Caster用吹风机吹干头发，“不过我的答案是我不知道，兴许是因为一个无聊而愚蠢的亲吻才变成了那样。”  
“是啊，你不是Lancer，谁能透彻了解了一个人呢？”  
“啊哈，你说话可比他好听多了。”他丢下吹风机，双手拥抱那烈日之下的影子，给了他一个深吻。

fin.

茶：就是不想好好说话  
汪：你和你的种族令我感到可笑 .jpg  
茶：你他妈想死吧


End file.
